tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Giant Galvatron!
Log Title: Attack of the Giant Galvatron! Characters: * Brawl * Megatron * Sunstorm * Sweep Seven * Obsidian * Giant Galvatron * Blast Off * Thundercracker * Swindle * Scourge * Onslaught * Windshear Location: Northern Canada - North America Date: July 07, 2014 TP: Cult of Galvatron TP Summary: The Combaticons battle a Giant Galvatron! Category:2014 Category:Cult of Galvatron TP Category:Logs As logged by Brawl - Monday, July 07, 2014, 7:49 PM Decepticon Broadband <> Pvt Brawl says, "Huh? What?" <> Thundercracker says, "Great... there goes the operation..." <> Blast Off says, "No... with Combaticons present some actual WORK will get DONE." <> Thundercracker says, "Combaticons, best Autobots /I/ ever met." <> Swindle says, "Hey!" <> Air Commander, Starscream laughs then stops suddenly, "..hey." <> Air Commander, Starscream says, "Need I remind you who built them, Thundercracker?" <> Lord Megatron says, "You are wrong, Thundercracker. Earth is essential to my plans. And if you want to show your superiority to the Combaticons, do it on the battlefield, not the broadband." <> Thundercracker suddenly chokes on his rebuttal "Ye..Yes Lord." <> Pvt Brawl says, "Uh... where's the meetup point?" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Hitch a ride on Blast Off!" <> Thundercracker says, "Russia, next to the Kremlin." <> Pvt Brawl says, "Gotcha!" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Decepticons. This is Onslaught." <> Blast Off sighs petulantly. "You know, I can do /MORE/ than just playing transport all the time....." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Do not take on the giant directly, that will be on the Combaticons. We will hold it's attention, while everyone else looks for a weakness upon it. Or you can go inside of the mountain and pick on the cult themselves." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Can it Blast Off." <> Blast Off sighs again, then falls silent. Northern Canada - North America Welcome to the lands of the frozen north. Here the Canadian provinces of the Yukon and Northwestern Territories butt up against the state of Alaska, USA. This area of both nations is known for wide, open wilderness with very little in the way of human habitation and some of the wildest areas remaining in both countries. Nunavut, an Inuit homeland, broke away from Canada in 1999 and can be found in this region. Blast Off falls vertically, his arms folding over his head. His legs join together, his wings come forward and Blast Off becomes a shuttle. Onslaught sends a radio transmission. Blast Off sends a radio transmission. Windshear says suddenly, "Perhaps you would make a better leader for this group, Obsidian." Obsidian looks back at Windshear, and frowns. "What are you talking about? Prove your loyalty, and destroy your former comrades! For the glory of Galvatron!" Sweep Seven sweeps out of the mountain as well, dividing his attention between Giant Galvatron and any Decepticon Sweeps in the area. Flying over the ocean, and spearheading the Decepticon armada, Onslaught stares down at the emerging Galvatron....and the little ants on the ground. "Decepticons! THERE is our target. the Combaticons will go after the giant. The rest.....do what you will!" He says as he starts to lower himself down towards the ground and the mountain range near the Giant. Strangely, the giant seems to have moved OUT of the mountain range that causes problems. Megatron descends from above majestically, surveying the scene and the ridiculous giant Galvatron. Megatron watches with a wicked smile, letting field commander Onslaught lead the assault. Thundercracker is trailing behind the influx of Scourge and his sweeps. Keeping his distance so as not to be mistaken for one of the Soapdish Mafia. "So don't attack the large monstrosity, because Bruticus is going to ham it up and get smegged. I think I can do that." he emits from his exterior speakers Obsidian says, "The false Decepticons make things easy for us! Attack, true Decepticons! Destroy them all, and bring Megatron's broken body to me!" Blast Off follows his Commander, Onslaught. The shuttle's scanners are sweeping the area and his weapon systems are already warmed up and ready for battle. He's feeling confident- even more so than usual, given that he recently got a bit of an upgrade. He feels stronger now. Now, if only he'd stop getting these odd little glitches and lapses of memory.... <> Sunstorm watches Windshear...how deep into this cult IS he, really? Will he actually attack his comrades, his brother? Brawl arrives in Blast Off. He doesn't know quite what's going on, but as long as there's a fight brewing, he's happy. Swindle gathers with the other Combaticons, ready to form Bruticus! "So, are we going to rock n roll here or what?" Brawl leaps out of Blast Off, weapons ready! "Combaticons! THERE IS OUR TARGET!" Onslaught dramatically points as he lands on a nearby shuttle that is dropping off more and more decepticons. "FOR LORD MEGATRON! FOR THE DECEPTICONS!" His voice is getting louder and louder as he speaks. "Combaticons!" And his optics flare. "MERGE TO FORM BRUTICUS!" <> Seeker Sunstorm says, "Almighty Megatron, I merely keep up appearences for the moment -- I am concerned for what this cult leader will do to Windshear should I not 'follow' his word." <> Lord Megatron says, "The cult leader and his minions will soon be dead, but do what you must if you wish to confuse the issue." <> Thundercracker says, "Whuaaa.. Did I miss something?? Windshear? Sunstorm? Almighty Lord... Do I fire on the deserters?" <> Lord Megatron says, "No, Thundercracker. They are undercover for my needs. Feel free to fire warning shots to make it look good, however, if you wish -- or focus on the real cultists."